Fated to you
by kitsufox27
Summary: Naruto was a stubborn, wild sole successors of namikaze...the commonly known as the famous and rich family...a week before his 23th birthday, he's been given a documents of his deceased father will...and he must get married with a certain hyuuga heiress/ the rewritten version of 'refrain'


Disclaimers:I don't own NARUTO or the characters just this story and the imagination comes from it.

A/N: Hey you all, just to be clear, this is the new version of my old fanfiction called REFRAIN, I hope you like the changes and thanks to my beta reader for helping me editing this chapter.

* * *

chapter 1 : The unusual day.

It was supposed to be a normal day.

After only acquiring about 2-3 hours of sleep and fighting the rising headache with breakfast, he went out to have fun with his girlfriend and went clubbing at night with his friends, returning home only after the sun began to rise.

But today, Naruto Namikaze woke up to find a too familiar, middle aged man with unruly wild, white hair smiling, something Naruto always found extremely annoying. He sat comfortably on the imported sofa, reading the newspaper whilst sipping on his coffee. It wasn't surprising, the sight of him in his house. Jiraiya after all was his Godfather and they used to live together until Naruto turned 18 and became a legal adult.

Since then, he lived alone in this big mansion to get away from his perverted Godfather. It was exactly what he always desired. But Jiraiya being a troublesome old man, constantly came to check on him and annoy him, insisting that he would be lonely without him. Naruto loathed it whenever Jiraiya said such repulsive things to him.

Walking lazily past Jiraiya plainly ignoring him, Naruto upon reaching the kitchen opened up the almost empty refrigerator, took the only carton and gulped down the remaining milk in one go.

_Today was probably the same again,_ he thought. Every time Jiraiya came, he would ask him to go to work. And Naruto would always give the same answer. _NO_. He was after all the heir of the one of the most successful business empires in the country so he should just enjoy the wealth left by his dead parents, no need to work.

The business would be fine with Jiraiya handling it alone. Despite it being hard to admit, his perverted godfather did have pretty impressive skills as a successful businessman and was in fact his father's business mentor. Plus he was also qualified as the family lawyer and that was the reason he was asked to handle the business before Naruto was ready to take over.

If it wasn't for Jiraiya's other job, being an author of erotic novels, something he always referred to as his "main profession", he probably would have made a great role model for Naruto.

"If you want to talk about work again, forget it." Naruto commented dryly as he shamelessly sat across his godfather clad only in boxer shorts.

For a long while the white haired man ignored him and the sound of the newspaper being turned over echoed in the silence.

With a grunt Naruto watched Jiraiya impatiently. Not that his headache, as the result of his lack of sleep and hangover, became any better. But he felt on edge.

"You look like hell." His godfather finally said without taking his eyes off the newspaper.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" he asked in a knowing tone.

Naruto grimaced. He didn't like the old man acting as if he knew everything about him. It irritated him much more so than he should have felt. And he especially didn't like Jiraiya mentioning anything about 'it'.

"No. I was just out clubbing the whole night, as usual." Naruto answered nonchalantly.

"Which I already know about." replied Jiraiya.

Naruto grimaced again. Even behind the newspaper, he recognized the slight change in Jiraiya's usual aloof and cheerful personality. Right away Naruto figured out the reason behind Jiraiya's appearance today. He too was no stranger to reading Jiraiya like a book as Jiraiya was with him. Clearly Jiraiya was not pleased with his nightly activities and hence was probably here yet again to lecture him about his life. _HA_! As if he wasn't the same. _Hypocrite_! If anything, Jiraiya was far worse than Naruto. He was a pervert, had a side job as an erotic novel author and stalked woman as a hobby. So exactly what was wrong with him going out clubbing?

Annoyed and not interested in what Jiraiya had to say next, Naruto stood up.

"Whatever. I'm not interested in your lecture and I want to go out, so find your way to the exit."

"Sit down boy." Jiraiya retorted. Naruto watched as his godfather placed the newspaper down on the table in front of him.

"There are important things I want talk to you about." he verbalized, finally setting his eyes on Naruto's face, smiling in the process.

Naruto grunted.

As reluctant as he was to do what he was told, Naruto wasn't a fool. Refusing would only lead trouble for Naruto as Jiraiya was very presistant. Jiraiya would continue to harass him and show up at every place he went until he would eventually give in. Naruto would rather sacrifice the time he had now than his everyday peace with Jiraiya's presence obstructing it.

Cursing silently, he sat back down. Watching that damn Godfather of his smirking in a satisfying way only managed to annoy him more.

"I used to regularly go to that club you always go to you know…" he began proudly, wriggling his eyebrows."… and the bartender was my old friend. But boy you were really enjoying yourself weren't you?"

Naruto blinked."You were there?"

"Of course! You were gulping down bottles of vodka like you just don't care and even though I'm quite proud that you have women flocking around you thanks to your good looks and status I suppose, I do not like how you waste your money and time there every single night!"

"What?" Naruto hissed displeased by the fact that Jiraiya was spying on him and the direction this conversation heading in yet again.

"As I said you spend too much money Naruto and I know if not there, then you would spend it at another club or gamble it away."

"Are you fucking serious Jiraiya?" Naruto asked irritated." After all this time you suddenly decide to be a nagging old man?"

"Naruto don't you know? You were all over the internet again! Your reputation has gone down the drain boy. They said that you were the typical rich heir who loves to fool around and waste their parent's money."

"It's none of their business!" Naruto spat with a scowl. His control slipped but he was far too angry to care right now.

"You also go there frequently. So why the hell can't I? " He retorted.

"Well I did but that was when I was young. Now I'm more focused on my profession." he said chuckling.

Naruto frowned at the word 'profession".

"And besides I'm not the son of the famous Namikaze"

Naruto groaned aloud. He almost couldn't stand the ridiculousness in Jiraiya's statement. Both of them had never cared about what the media had said before. Obviously it wasn't his first time being in the news. So why now? Why the sudden interest in his reputation? This was suspicious. Naruto was certain that there was something else Jiraiya wasn't telling him.

"And I just think it's time for you to take responsibility." Jiraiya added.

Naruto almost laughed aloud. Finally, it was back to the same argument all over again.

"So this is about work again huh?" he laughed mockingly. "In order for me to work, you are going to use this against me? Bullshit!" He said gritting his teeth.

Jiraiya can't do this to him out of the blue. This was his life and he will keep it this way. He couldn't imagine not going out at night, being able to do what he wanted, when he wanted.

He felt alive when he indulged in the loudness of the music, the people and the taste of liquor. It made him forgot about everything. Jiraiya just can't take away his life and his freedom.

Moreover he can't take away the things that kept Naruto's sanity intact just because of some news report on the internet.

"Yes. I want you to stop and from now on focus on the business!"

"Stop? Are you kidding me? What makes you think I will listen to you?" Naruto demanded, challenging his godfather.

Somehow his question caused a grin on the white haired man's face.

"Well, this..." Jiraiya tossed a file on the table, watching the confusion take place on the blonde's face "will certainly make you listen."

Frowning, Naruto looked at the file before turning to face Jiraiya who was grinning in glee, enjoying the confusion on the young gaki's face.

Naruto was sure by the confident look which Jiraiya displayed, that whatever was in this file probably could make him listen, and that in itself was a first.

Now he understood the main reason Jiraiya was visiting him today. It was not to argue about his wild lifestyle or the news about him or about work but to reveal the contents of the file currently in front of him.

It made him curious. Really at this point, curiosity killed his cat.

Maintaining his facade, he picked up the file and took out the documents inside.

On the first page, he saw the bold words

**'LAST WILL AND TESTMENT OF MINATO NAMIKAZE'.**

Naruto gawked. _D-dad?_

At the bottom of the page his father's signature was placed. He blinked unable to comprehend anything at this point. How come he didn't know there was a will left by his father? All this time he thought his father's assets became his by default when he became a legal adult? But more importantly why didn't Jiraiya tell him about this before? He was the family solicitor and his Godfather for goodness sake.

Feeling annoyed at the lack of responsibility, he looked at Jiraiya who was intently watching his every move as if this was commemoration day. Afraid that he would explode, Naruto instead chose to read the will and leave it for later.

As he began reading the content of the will, his thought-process was striped blank and the emotions he felt was replaced by something he couldn't fathom. With a look of horror, Naruto Namikaze turned again to look at the man sitting comfortably on the sofa across him, trying his best to pass this off as one of Jiraiya's pathetic pranks or jokes. Yet, with the feel of papers in his hand and the familiarity of his father's signature Naruto knew otherwise. With great difficulty he continued reading the document, feeling as if each page kept getting worse than the last.

He spent almost an hour absorbing each word and each alphabet, read it and re-read it again, trying hard to disregard the documents in front of him. But alas he was forced to acknowledge it as the real thing and not a fake.

Putting the documents down on the table, Naruto began to rub his temples to try and dispel the already worsening headache to no avail. That was the least of his worries though.

The news highlighted in the will struck him quite a blow. Instantly he had lost all the ability to think coherently. He just sat there on the sofa, gazing numbly at the will he had just read a moment ago. If anyone saw him now, they would think he lost everything.

Funny thing was, he actually did.

He had lost everything.

Naruto chuckled, suddenly feeling very tired.

"why-" he croaked, shutting his eyes. He couldn't bring himself to look at Jiraiya fearing that he may just about murder his godfather for the betrayal.

The middle age man looked at his godson with sympathy. He understood the predicament Naruto was in. It was probably why he couldn't swallow the truth of his inheritance. It was certainly something Naruto couldn't find a way out of.

Nevertheless a large part of Jiraiya liked the abrupt change within Naruto, gone was the arrogant, cool look he always wore, replaced with that of a confused and weary one. It had been a long time ago since he last saw Naruto show any vulnerability.

He remembered how Naruto had vowed never to show weakness in front of anyone and trained himself to deceive everyone around him. Controlled everyone around him behind a friendly facade. With the exception of some people, everything around Naruto was a pawn in his game yet he didn't have a slight interest in anything or anyone. He never cared and never would either.

And now Jiraiya couldn't help but felt accomplished. Satisfied even.

This was a proof that a calculative and cunning man like Naruto was capable of feeling despair too. And finally, he would have to take something seriously.

Jiraiya was surprised however when he saw Naruto loosen his fist and straighten his back as if getting ready. It seemed he had settled his inner turmoil and Jiraiya could almost see the gears inside his brain shifting again, probably trying to find a solution to this huge obstacle. As should be expected of Minato's son, he mused. The resemblance was almost absurd. His pose, his physique and even the way he refused to succumb to his emotion, was the exact same as his late disciple.

"Why now?" he said finally looking at Jiraiya square in the eyes with a controlled voice, still trying to maintain his cool. Regardless, the killing intent was quite obvious.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I was asked to give this to you before your 25th birthday." Jiraiya answered.

"So what? You didn't think that maybe I should know about this before?" Naruto laughed humorlessly. "Bullshit!" He finally snapped.

Jiraiya looked up as Naruto stood, grabbing the documents, his face was a mixture of anger and distress and he looked like he had been cheated. Jiraiya knew how much Naruto hated being cheated in any way or form.

"This…" he said gritting his teeth."…didn't you think that I at least deserved to know my entire fortune wasn't mine to begin with? That after all this time my money wasn't actually mine?!"

"Listen to me Naruto." Jiraiya tried calming down the furious man. "The money is yours alright! All your father's assets are yo-"

"On the condition of what? Of what Jiraiya?!" he growled not bothering to let him finish and watched as a smile grew on his Godfather's lips.

There were mixture of sympathy, guilt and amusement.

_AMUSEMENT? At what? His misery? His despair? _God, he really wanted to punch this old man out of his wits.

"Well there's nothing I can do…it was your father's will after all." Jiraiya said.

Naruto almost screamed. Furious at his godfather's lack of care on not mentioning this matter beforehand and at himself for his foolishness. He should have known better. His father was a genius for nothing. There was no way he would leave without being prepared. The man was notorious for having Plans A, B, C, D...to Z's.

But this? He looked at the will in his hand. This was totally unexpected. And to make it worse, it wasn't the fact that he didn't have the power over his money, it was the condition he had to fulfill in order to obtain the right to his own money.

_GOD DAMNIT!_

Naruto now understood the reason behind his Godfather's sudden interest in his private life and the many arguments about taking responsibility. It was all included in his father's will. He suddenly felt ridiculed.

Jiraiya could shove that damn will down his throat for all he cared! It would certainly save his energy arguing, when the end result was blatantly obvious.

_Why? Why dad? How could you do this?_He thought enraged.

For 12 years Naruto believed he was free to enjoy his life but all this time his future was already set . He was free to do as he liked, only to find that in the end he was destined to be chained when he turned 25. How did they expect him to take it all in? To accept it even?

If he doesn't fulfill all the conditions written in the will, all his money will be donated to charity and the business ownership will be given to Jiraiya.

_Sadly that wasn't the most disastrous thing about it_, he thought bitterly grabbing his blonde flocks, his frustration was surpassing infinite levels at this point.

Losing his inheritance was the least of his worries now.

His father had decided to gave him the most shitty gift for his birthday.

All this time Naruto was betrothed.

And next week on his upcoming 25th birthday, he was to be wed.


End file.
